This new variety of rose plant originated at Richmond, Ind., as a seedling resulting from my crossing of the rose variety "Sonia" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,095) with the rose variety "Caresse" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,126) as the pollen parent. This crossing was done in the Spring of 1976 and the first flower was bloomed in the Fall of 1977. The object of this crossing was to produce a hybrid tea rose, in the color range in which the two parents fall, that would provide long stems and possess good productivity the year round for cut flowers. Because of the distinctiveness of the flower of this plant and its advantageous growth habit, I reproduced this plant at Richmond, Ind., to test its retention of its distinguishing characteristics and propagation of this new plant through successive generations, by grafting at Richmond, Ind., and by budding at Pleasanton, Calif., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.